The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 July 2014
04:48 Приветствую, Rainbow Factory(RF) 04:48 Всем привет 04:48 Кто может подсказать где скачать хорошую сборку Моровинда? 04:49 Hey everybody 04:49 Please help me 04:50 Where can I download the Assembly Morrowind 04:50 OMG 04:50 WTF people? 04:51 What's wrong with you ? 04:51 oooh fain 04:51 Пока, Rainbow Factory(RF) 05:04 Приветствую, Jormun 05:04 Салямолейкула. 05:10 Приветствую, Wildream 05:11 Привет 05:11 Оооо, это ощущение, когда страница загружается сразу...) 05:30 Приветствую, Wildream 05:31 Пока, Wildream 05:52 Wildream : "Оооо, это ощущение, когда страница загружается сразу...)"Везет тебе. 05:52 И привет. 05:52 У меня уже вечером так же будет) 05:53 Ты опять в Москву? 05:56 Да. 06:28 Приветствую, Jormun 06:29 Пока, Jormun 06:38 0/ 07:48 Приветствую, Jormun 07:58 Пока, RNH5X0 07:59 Приветствую, RNH5X0 08:40 Jormun !!! Kreved! 0/ 08:40 Привет. 08:47 Приветствую, Axeseeker 09:28 Приветствую, Death8772 09:38 Пока, Axeseeker 09:39 Приветствую, Axeseeker 09:46 Пока, Death8772 09:50 Приветствую, Ииши 09:50 <Ииши> доброго 09:50 боброго 09:50 <Ииши> чего бы у вас тут ни было 09:50 Тут тишина. 09:51 <Ииши> как это замечательно 09:53 Как обычно) 09:54 <Ииши> да тут Вайлд иногда доносит 09:54 <Ииши> о бурлениях кое-чего 09:54 <Ииши> правда, мне ещё никого не приходилось банить 09:55 <Ииши> и даже кикать 09:57 Приветствую, Sambiern 09:57 Всем привет. 09:59 Так вайлд тебе всё доносил? 10:00 Ну и ладно. 10:15 Приветствую, Idel sea Qatarhael 10:17 <Ииши> он не доносил в том смысле как вы подумал 10:17 <Ииши> подумали* 10:18 <Ииши> а доносил как ветер 10:18 <Ииши> доносит звуки 10:18 <Ииши> вот 10:19 <Ииши> Axeseeker, кстати, со мной можно на "вы" 10:20 "Вы"? 10:21 Иш Ииши чего захотела . На "вы" к ней обращаться ) 10:22 >ла ? 10:22 Вообще прекрасно. 10:22 Неожиданно, правда? 10:22 Лучше буду стоять в сторонке и помалкивать в тряпочку. 10:22 Я тоже думала, что Ииши это "он". 10:23 Но я ошибалась. 10:23 0/ 10:23 <Ииши> XD 10:23 <Ииши> привет, Сет 10:23 Привет, Сет. 10:31 Пока, Sambiern 10:34 Пока, Ииши 10:36 Пока, Idel sea Qatarhael 10:55 Пока, Jormun 11:14 Приветствую, Jormun 11:37 Пока, Jormun 11:52 Приветствую, Unt3RdRück3R 12:23 Приветствую, Megamistiry 12:24 Народ кто знает как получить предмет через консоль ид которого начинается на хх 12:24 ясно 12:25 Пока, Megamistiry 12:26 XX 12:26 А, ушел. 12:27 И когда люди уже глаза-то откроют, все ж написано. 12:50 Приветствую, Оби Ван Кеноби 12:51 Приветствую, Валерий Гасанов 12:51 <Валерий Гасанов> Объясните что значит это : Расширение файла «.jpg» не соответствует его MIME-типу (image/x-bmp). 12:52 <Валерий Гасанов> при попытке загрузки изображения на сайт 12:52 <Оби Ван Кеноби> в названии .jpg, а по факту .bmp 12:58 <Валерий Гасанов> как сделать 12:58 <Валерий Гасанов> чтоб стало jpg? 12:58 <Валерий Гасанов> если переименование не помогло 01:13 Пока, Unt3RdRück3R 01:46 Пока, Jormun 01:47 Пока, Валерий Гасанов 02:20 Пока, Оби Ван Кеноби 02:21 Приветствую, Оби Ван Кеноби 02:39 Пока, Axeseeker 02:39 Приветствую, Axeseeker 03:57 Пока, Axeseeker 03:57 Приветствую, Axeseeker 04:14 Приветствую, Tigrica 04:14 привет, помогите что ли... 04:18 Пока, Tigrica 04:25 аууу 04:26 суть в том, что мне нужен код задания с саджиммой 04:58 Привет э 05:07 Приветствую, Mrack224 05:08 А длс драконорожденый мне 05:08 Стоит его пройти 05:09 Просто/говорят то что классное длс а кто то его призер ет 05:10 Пока, Mrack224 05:53 Guten nacht 05:55 Приветствую, Idel sea Qatarhael 05:57 ДоваПони! 05:57 Пока, Idel sea Qatarhael 05:59 Что такое Им? 05:59 Пока, Im zaurianets 05:59 люди, ау 06:00 пичалька с ботом общаться((( 06:01 Почему? 06:01 тебе нравится с ботом общаться?) 06:02 Иногда. 06:02 И смотря с каким. 06:02 а мне нет.... 06:03 Приветствую, Wildream 06:03 Мне нравилось общаться с нашим ботом 06:04 Нечего с Wildtech общаться, он ничего толкового не скажет. 06:04 О! Вайлди пришел^_^Привет няш 06:04 Привет 06:04 Всем привет 06:04 Что то ты сегодня не радостный 06:04 Приветствую, Im zaurianets 06:04 Привет и как? Нравится? 06:04 Устал немного 06:05 о ура! 06:05 Tigrica: "Привет и как? Нравится?" Нравится что? 06:05 Наконец-то кто-то заговорил! 06:05 Привет, Im zaurianets. Да, иногда такое случается) 06:05 обалдеть в эфире если только он? 06:05 Воще скучно в чате стало((( 06:06 Но не сейчас! 06:06 Tigrica: "обалдеть в эфире если только он?" Не понял. Кто где в каком эфире? 06:06 Кто он и в каком эфире? 06:06 все, если только "он" 06:06 Што??? 06:07 проверка 06:07 омг, считайте ревностью... 06:07 работает... 06:08 Дова здесь? 06:08 Пока, Unt3RdRück3R 06:08 Ты не вылетел. 06:08 А вот Unt3RdRück3R вылетел. 06:08 Приветствую, Unt3RdRück3R 06:08 да уж 06:08 Tigrica: "омг, считайте ревностью..." Я всё-таки вообще не понял, о чём идет речь. 06:08 Wildream, даже интересно за что любят... 06:08 Она у Дяди Шео 06:08 Или он 06:08 Скорее всего она 06:09 +1 06:09 Ладно, неважно. 06:09 Tigrica: Wildream, даже интересно за что любят... За то, что он хороший собеседник 06:09 не заметила.. 06:10 Ибо ты слепа... 06:10 да ладно... или ты слеп...мне он не отвечал, чтоб я заметила... 06:10 Так, давайте не будем переходить на личности. 06:10 Кто не отвечал? 06:11 мы не переходим...только обсуждаем... 06:11 Я слеп. Согласен 06:11 Все мы слепы 06:11 ох, может заметите маааленькое сообщение? 06:12 Какое именно? 06:12 Вайлд, ты чего замолчал? 06:12 Читаю сообщения. 06:12 нууу, мы тут по личным интересам или про игру тоже можно? 06:13 не моно а нуно 06:13 Можно про игру. Но не уверен в том, что тут найдется эксперт, который сможет помочь. 06:13 Я постараюсь, но я не эксперт. 06:13 Me too 06:13 хахахаха я теперь и не уверена... 06:13 В чём? 06:14 Вообще лучше с вопросами по игре отправляться на . По личным интересам - в личные сообщения. 06:14 Ja 06:14 блин, теперь чувствую ся дурой... 1 тупой вопрос и труп( 06:15 и зачем чат? 06:15 Для общения между участниками, как не странно ::) 06:15 я удалюсь на время 06:15 ОК, удачи 06:15 так вот... 06:16 у меня косяк с квестом на солстейме 06:16 искала разрешение, но... 06:16 С каким именно? 06:17 Приветствую, Mrack224 06:17 Есть у нас один админ-специалист по квестам Dragonborn, но она немного в отпуске. 06:17 Тебе лучше написать на форуме. 06:17 Плизи? 06:17 Угу. 06:17 тогда о чем тут писать? 06:17 Эххх... Я по ней скучаю 06:18 Она вернётся) 06:18 Надеюсь... 06:18 Можешь продублировать вопрос здесь, я попробую помочь. 06:18 И я 06:18 чесслово, мужики не исправимы.. 06:18 А? 06:19 А мне казалось я один сейчас люблю скай рим и играю в него а нас столько 06:19 Я тоже люблю Скайрим. О чём ты? 06:19 Блин 06:19 суджамма, 10шт, продала 6, больше нет, найти не могу и кв не закрыть... 06:20 Прост все знакомые не знают про скайрим или же забросили его 06:20 Я видел твою правку (вопрос) в обсуждении. Уверен, тебе ответят, я с этим не могу помочь. 06:21 я знаю, что в умные... 06:21 просто код.. 06:21 А зачем тебе код ? 06:21 альтернативы нет 06:22 блин, я думала тут умные.. 06:22 Да 06:22 Пока, Mrack224 06:22 знаете... обычно баб корят за тупость.. 06:23 Если ты думаешь, что здесь неумные, то скажи мне– чем отличается онтогенез от филогенеза? 06:23 загуглить? 06:23 Или иди к Шиветьи 06:23 Вот он умный 06:23 Это точно 06:23 Хватит. 06:24 Ок, Вайлд 06:24 простите, ПМС 06:24 Если хочешь дискуссий, то иди в ЛС. 06:24 Tigrica, ты можешь найти умных людей, разбирающихся в теме, на Форуме. 06:25 Jf 06:25 вы тоже умные и не просто тут сидите... 06:25 Ja 06:25 Я просто так тут сижу. Убиваю время. 06:25 Хотя можно было бы и с пользой его провести, но на умственный труд уже нет сил сегодня. 06:25 А я в надежде, что прийдёт Плизи 06:26 Вряд ли она сегодня к нам заглянет. 06:26 Ich weis 06:26 У неё проблемы с Интернетом... ну и немного другие приоритеты 06:26 блин, я знаю, что вы знаете ответ, почему упрмитесь? 06:26 Я не знаю ответа. 06:26 Какой ответ? О чём ты? 06:27 Я специализируюсь на вопросах другого плана. 06:28 очень смешно, вы даже вопроса не помните... мышкой не следует листать, потому что нет смысла 06:29 2014-07-08 21:19:50 Tigrica: суджамма, 10шт, продала 6, больше нет, найти не могу и кв не закрыть... 06:29 Tigrica, ты пришла, чтобы оскорблять нас? 06:29 Не чувствую себя оскорблённым ::) 06:30 нет, получить ответ))) 06:30 А я чувствую 06:31 мне интересно, что надо знать, чтоб понравиться вам? 06:31 Биологию 06:31 И ядерную физику 06:31 Достаточно быть приятным собеседником ::) 06:31 Ну или так))) 06:32 Ты из Москвы? 06:32 да, из Москвы, принцип? 06:32 Просто интересуюсь ::) 06:33 Принцип чего? 06:33 интересы разные бывают... с какой целью? 06:33 Принцип, что москвичи плохие? 06:33 Банальное любопытство. 06:33 принципиально, что из Москвы.. 06:33 И что такого 06:34 Люблю узнавать о людях, которые бывают тут, что-нибудь новое. 06:34 оу)))) 06:34 Ich habe auch 06:34 Хотите приведу пример Пелагия Безумного из реальной жизни? 06:35 ___ 06:35 Ну давай. 06:35 кстати, мальчики... ничего, что у вас девочки не в ходу? на при мер отпугиваете? 06:35 ДоваПони девушка 06:36 И Плизирим тоже 06:36 Интересно, чем же мы отпугиваем участниц ::) 06:36 общением... 06:36 Жил когда-то где-то чиновник, который ввёл закон, чтобы люди заранее сообщали пожарным о возгорании))) 06:36 Пелагий 06:37 Tigrica: "общением..." Что ж, сожалею ::( 06:37 Тигрика, ты мало чего понимаешь в мужчинах... 06:38 мне это не мешает, вам, судя по всему тоже)))) 06:38 Es ist wahr 06:39 я в них разбираюсь, а понимать, наверное, необязатеьно 06:39 Сколько тебе лет? 06:39 Интересно... 06:39 я бы спросила сколько даш, но ты сам моего возраста 06:40 Приветствую, Wildream 06:40 А сколько по твоему Вайлду лет? 06:40 больше 20 06:40 Возможно 06:41 Я сам не знаю 06:41 Хех) Вайлду 18. 06:41 Мне как-то на возраст плевать... 06:41 Главное что в душе 06:41 Tigrica: "больше 20" - это тебе? Или в мою сторону прогноз?)) 06:41 Wildream, говорят тебе больше20, так? 06:42 Нет, я же написал, что мне 18. 06:42 Так-то. 06:42 мне 16, будем знакомы? 06:42 Мы уже немного знакомы. 06:42 Es ist gut 06:43 Приветствую, Dareena 06:43 Я тут самая маленькая ::( 06:43 Здравствуйте, товарищи сектанты! 06:43 А сколько тебе, Дова? 06:43 Привет, Dareena ::) 06:43 Рад тебя видеть) 06:43 Привет,Dareena 06:43 Привеик) 06:43 Guten nacht 06:43 Вайлд, взаимно ) 06:43 Вы опять собираетесь? Я слышал, Йор в Москве) 06:44 *осмотрела присутствующих* я самая старая? ) 06:44 нет, если тебе больше 20 06:44 Йор был в субботу, потом слинял, но обещал вернуться :) а что, он уже тут? ))) 06:45 мне вполне так больше 20 ))) 06:45 ::) 06:45 ::) 06:45 Gut 06:46 Дата рождения не является секретом? 06:46 Приветствую, Im zaurianets 06:46 Пока, Axeseeker 06:46 (а то я думал озвучить) 06:46 (но передумал) 06:46 "facepalm" 06:46 абстрактная дата рождения или моя? :) в профиле написано, значит, не является ) 06:46 А, у тебя в профайле написано? 06:46 меня за школьницу приняли недавно :( 06:46 Хе 06:46 Хех) 06:47 мне недавно Ник дал 19 лет. Притом он видел меня в скайпе 06:47 Да, точно, и в профайле есть) 06:47 Так скок тебе, Дова? 06:47 о, Поняша, а почему ты новой версии? :) вышел апдейт тебя? :) 06:48 Я тебе тоже изначально дал 19 лет, и Ник последовал моему примеру) 06:48 вот видите, с девушкой вы общаетесь, что мешает со мной? 06:48 Ничего 06:48 Пожалуйста, мы и с тобой общаемся) 06:48 Прости, что о тебе забыли) 06:48 Мне 14 06:48 * Dareena активно общается 06:48 Ясно 06:48 Пасиба 06:49 Дова 06:49 мдаааа 06:49 Что? 06:49 да так.. 06:49 Опять про тебя забыли? 06:50 подмахал))))) 06:50 Как у тебя дела? 06:50 что за зверь такой "подмахал"? ::D 06:51 подмахал? я представила себе чем он махал... веером конечно же 06:51 Звучит сурово) 06:51 ... 06:51 Тэссэн 06:51 Стальной веер 06:51 девушка, светлая, больше 25, блонди... 06:51 Wildtech, мур-мур 06:51 /ping 06:51 Reply from Wildtech Chatbot. Bot's date&time= 2014-07-08 21:51:38.470000 06:51 Пациент жив 06:51 Хе 06:51 Он мурчать так не будет 06:51 ::D 06:51 /мурмур 06:51 Неа. 06:51 да он вообще мне не мурчит ) 06:51 Тигрика! 06:52 а меня он не хочет 06:52 Поправочка, мурчать не хочет 06:52 он хочет мурчать только для Плизи 06:52 Wildtech, хочешь сахарочку? 06:52 а может имел ввиду, что имел.. 06:52 Я тоже 06:52 Вообще-то не только 06:52 /лунныйсахар 06:53 Эта команда прописана для пяти участников. 06:53 Я тоже хочу мурчать для Плизи) 06:53 Plizirim просто изначально просила ввести эту команду) 06:53 Эта превелегия есть только у бота и у меня 06:53 Im zaurianets: "Я тоже хочу мурчать для Плизи)" Я думаю, для Плизи уже есть кому мурчать :;) 06:53 мы избраны! 06:53 Кому? 06:54 только мы можем для нее мурчать 06:54 Ааааа ясно... 06:54 Например боту ::D 06:54 оу, помогите тупой блонди) 06:54 аватар.. 06:54 Xnj c ybv yt nfr, 06:54 тебе в картинках? 06:55 можнопуть.. 06:55 FUC*! 06:55 Английский долбаный 06:55 да воджешь 06:55 подожди мин 10. я просто коечто должна найти 06:55 Wildtech, удали Im zaurianets из чата. 06:55 Пока, Im zaurianets 06:55 Im zaurianets, правильно не "FUC", а "FUS" )))) 06:55 Ничего личного 06:56 Надеюсь он вернётся)) 06:56 Завмат запрещён вашими правилами. 06:56 я не шутила 06:56 вот да, FUS говоришь, и сразу из чата неугодных выкидывает ) 06:56 Я знал, что ты так сделаешь... Ошибку понял... 06:56 Ничего личного. 06:56 ::) 06:56 Ich weis 06:57 я плачу 06:57 Не плачь. 06:57 Das ist diene... работа 06:57 * Dareena тоже плачет 06:57 Нет смысла плакать. 06:57 тогда помогите 06:57 Приветствую, Idel sea Qatarhael 06:57 Идель, привет 06:57 Иделик! ^^ 06:57 Хай 06:58 Всем привет) 06:58 Идель, мы теперь в одном часовом поясе ::) 06:58 И в одной стране... 06:58 Привет, Иделя 06:58 Уиии!)) 06:58 Здорово) 06:58 Угу 06:58 о! Йор в Мск прилетел :D 06:58 Идель, ты был не в России? 06:58 Сходка №3?) 06:58 Или Вайлд? 06:58 идель, они не видят, может ты поможешь? 06:58 Im zaurianets, я и сейчас не в России. 06:59 А где? 06:59 Tigrica, с чем помочь? 06:59 Im zaurianets, в Украине. 06:59 Я так и думал 06:59 аватар... 06:59 С чего ты так решил? 06:59 И я в Украину вернулся. 06:59 А что с аватаром? 07:00 Ясно 07:00 с надписи Im zaurianets 07:00 Тигруля, я сейчас тебе ссылки на скрины скину в лс 07:00 Что-то я тебя не совсем понимаю, Tigrica. >_< 07:00 Tigrica:"с надписи Im zaurianets" чего не так? 07:00 Знаете, я пойду погуляю. 07:01 Удачи, Вайлдрим) 07:01 С улицы веет свежестью такой... 07:01 Спасибо)) 07:01 не поздно ли гулять? 07:01 +1. Временно отвлекусь от чятика ) 07:01 Окей, пока 07:01 Подыши украинским воздухом) 07:01 Дова, самое время)) 07:01 Пепельным 07:01 "Тиха украинская ночь..." 07:01 Ну да! 07:01 наверное спасибо 07:01 До связи ::) Бота оставлю тут, вылетит - ну что ж, печаль. 07:02 я не умею объяснять 07:02 Пока, Вайлд) 07:02 удачи! 07:02 Если ты про суджамму, то я ничем не могу помочь. Это не по моей специальности. 07:02 пока 07:02 Пока, Wildream 07:02 * Dareena ушла за суджаммой. 07:02 Пока, Dareena 07:02 покаааааешь дома 07:03 сложно без активистов... 07:03 Im zaurianets, ты говоришь, что так и думал, что я живу в Украине. Что привело тебя к таким мыслям? 07:04 омг, читай выше... 07:04 Просто 07:04 Когда в чат приходит Идель... тут начинаеться разврат и пляс голых каджитов 07:05 Дова, интересное суждение. 07:05 Шшшто? 07:05 Ник не заходил? 07:05 Нет 07:05 Заработался 07:05 Печалька. 07:05 И нас теперь только четверо... 07:05 И бот... 07:06 И Идель... 07:06 Ты в списке 07:06 И драконопони 07:06 бот, так понимаю я.. 07:06 нет 07:06 Wildtech 07:06 Он же бот 07:07 он следит за тобой, ничтожество 07:07 Тигрика, у тебя больное самолюбие что-ли? 07:07 Приветствую, Unt3RdRück3R 07:07 Хай 07:07 Рок 07:07 Всевидящее Око Вайлдрима неустанно ведет надзор за этим чатом! 07:07 Хе 07:07 Привет 07:07 Виват, Unt3RdRück3R! 07:07 у меня О.о хотелось бы знать.. 07:08 https://pp.vk.me/c7001/c540101/v540101319/1bfca/tc4yeZ3TKvc.jpg 07:08 Кстати, есть тут кто с гетерохромией??? 07:08 Привет, Валера 07:09 <Валерий Гасанов> здравствуйте 07:09 У меня нет гетерохромии. 07:09 А у кого есть? 07:09 то я думаю пычка знакомая 07:10 Так есть тут кто с разным цветом глаз? 07:10 Hello Idel sea Qatarhael. 07:10 <Валерий Гасанов> Пони,скажите где взять или как делать скриншоты,как у вас в профайле.На одном фото поза,с руками,на втором фон как-то вырезан 07:10 ау 07:10 <Валерий Гасанов> У меня в Скае у довакина разный цвет глаз 07:11 <Валерий Гасанов> 1 шаринган,2 риненган(см. Наруто) 07:11 а в реале? 07:11 Im zaurianets, если бы у кого-то была гетерохромия, он отозвался бы. 07:11 У меня 07:12 Валер, все арты кроме грязекраба с моноклем я нашла на нашей вики 07:12 Ладно пока всем) 07:12 этого хаджита зовут М`Айк Лжец. 07:12 Пока, Им 07:12 Пока, Im zaurianets 07:13 <Валерий Гасанов> где он показан в игре? 07:13 <Валерий Гасанов> не встречал просто 07:13 <Валерий Гасанов> слышал только 07:13 Пока, Unt3RdRück3R 07:13 итак, поможете или нет? 07:13 Этот хаджит-пасхалка. Он есть почти во всех играх серии ТЕС. В Скайриме он бродит по всему Скайриму 07:14 Tigrica, с чем? 07:14 <Валерий Гасанов> Ты играешь лишь Скай,или еще Облу? 07:15 и в Обливион я играла. Там он так же бродит. Его можно найти на дорогах Сиродила. 07:15 <Валерий Гасанов> на счет "Путешествия во времени "Аэтернафтика" / Aethernautics A Space Travel Mod" 07:15 <Валерий Гасанов> на время квеста лишь 07:15 <Валерий Гасанов> путешествия? 07:15 ну могли бы вверх лиснуть, а так аватар.. 07:16 С этим модом я не играла, и по этому не могу тебе что то о нем сильно рассказать 07:17 <Валерий Гасанов> Зря)Я вот выкладую лишь то ,что протестил.Последняя заготовка,оцени : Участник:Валерий Гасанов/Песочница 07:17 много что могу написать, но вас хочется? 07:17 <Валерий Гасанов> да говори уже,чего тебе,сидишь пару фраз кидаешь и молчишь) 07:19 не хочу обижать дегенератов 07:20 <Валерий Гасанов> забанят тебя,нельзя оскорбления в чат писать) 07:20 " Броня идеально подходит к игре, особенно с видом драконьего лица на спине " не думаю что назвать это лицом будет правильно. Лучше сказать череп. " ...особенно с видом драконьего черепа на спине " 07:20 Кого ты так назвала? 07:20 <Валерий Гасанов> Спасиб,Понька 07:20 Мм, Tigrica? 07:20 кто они и почему себя так ведут... 07:21 даже не знаю... описывать? 07:21 Но я бы лучше сказала " ...особенно с изображенным драконьем черепом на спине персонажа " 07:22 Tigrica, кого ты назвала дегенератами? 07:22 <Валерий Гасанов> ща вправлю) 07:22 а ты в ответ скажи))) 07:24 <Валерий Гасанов> Пони,в Обле как,нормально игралось?Просто один Скай поднадоедает,думаю стоит ли Облу скачать 07:25 Обливион очень интересная игра. Графон конечно не ахти, но это компенсируется своей атмосферностью. Качай Обливион незамедлительно" 07:25 2 варианта... или нехуя не знаете или дохуя, а от второй вариант отпадает... 07:26 Tigrica, не матерись. 07:26 спорим? 07:26 За такие словечки у нас тут кикают 07:26 не сметельно 07:26 <Валерий Гасанов> Походу это из разряда школьников,скучно ему) 07:26 <Валерий Гасанов> надо постебатся над кем-то) 07:27 надоело, если честно, строете много, на деле... 07:27 <Валерий Гасанов> Кто ж строит?) 07:27 <Валерий Гасанов> общайся как все,ничего никто не обязан 07:28 просто ответы и все.. 07:28 <Валерий Гасанов> кто ж тебя так обидел,бедняжка?) 07:28 <Валерий Гасанов> ну,на что ответить? 07:28 ахаахах 07:29 по ходу тут я уже общаться не буду... 07:29 <Валерий Гасанов> Тебе не угодишь 07:29 иди на раковальню 07:30 <Валерий Гасанов> да хз кто,само из себя строит,с ним нормально-он ахинею несет) 07:30 да нет, знаю, что следующий вопрос пользы не принесет 07:30 <Валерий Гасанов> нну раз так 07:30 <Валерий Гасанов> иди с чата 07:30 <Валерий Гасанов> толку тогда 07:30 <Валерий Гасанов> тебя здесь 07:30 где смена аватарки 07:31 В твоем профиле. 07:31 отличо.. где? 07:31 <Валерий Гасанов> там где твой профиль,найди возле названия "Тигрисиа" 07:31 <Валерий Гасанов> Править ,синеньким 07:31 <Валерий Гасанов> справа 07:31 я тебе заскринила все и ссылки на скрины кинула в лс 07:31 <Валерий Гасанов> уже?Пони,ого) 07:31 там не то... 07:32 у меня бендикама нету и заснять все как это делается я не могу 07:32 блин, вам заскринить? 07:32 Скринь. 07:33 <Валерий Гасанов> Tigrica,написано на твоей странице.Наводишь на него курсор мышки,справа появится фраза "Править" 07:33 <Валерий Гасанов> жмешь 07:33 <Валерий Гасанов> явится окно,там раздел Аватар 07:34 https://pp.vk.me/c616330/v616330529/1617d/4LVgI6vd5J0.jpg 07:34 ух ты))) я и не знала))) правда посылают меня... 07:34 Наводишь на сам аватар у себя в профиле и под ним появляется надпись. 07:34 realy 07:34 Дальше, думаю, сама справишься. 2014 07 08